


A Night To Remember.

by sumweirdo



Series: Marvel Gore [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Decapitation, Face-Fucking, Fucked Up, Gore, Insane Bucky Barnes, Insanity, Killing, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Peter Parker Whump, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Sex with a decapitated head, Stabbing, Violence, serial killer bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Bucky's driving down the road, and spots a cute teen who looks lost.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Marvel Gore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700722
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	A Night To Remember.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! MIND THE TAGS PLEASE !!!

Bucky was driving his car through the dark roads, going at the speed limit of 30 miles per hour. It was a quiet night out and it sprinkled light rain. It was about 10 o'clock at night, the weather was a bit breezy out. Bucky was looking for prey. His teal eyes looking back and forth to spot a victim. 

As he drove down the road he spotted a small from of a person on the sidewalk to his left, and he squinted a bit. As his car had gotten closer the figure looked like a young male, looking lost. He was wearing only a little jacket on this chilly night, looking around like he had no idea where he was. He looked petite, like he was just in his late teenage years. Perfect, Bucky thought to himself.

Bucky pulled over to the sidewalk next to the helpless boy. He couldn't help but feel his cock twitching already. Just thinking about his scarlet covered limp, lifeless body beneath him as he fucked it was making him a little riled up. 

Stopping the car and rolling down the passenger window, Bucky pulled his friendliest smile as he looked over at the teen.

"A little young to be out here by yourself." Bucky remarked.

"Uh.." The boy looked at his feet, then to Bucky, with pretty wide eyes. He was a pretty boy. Most likely a virgin, too.

"You looking for a ride? I can take you where you need to be."

He hesitated, "Um.. Yeah, sure. Thank you.." The kid was naive, too. Bucky felt like he just hit the jackpot. The boy gave him a soft smile. That pretty little mouth would be getting forcibly face fucked in a few moments.

Bucky unlocked the passenger door for the teen and he hopped in, settling down as he felt less cold as closed the door. Bucky tried not to glance at his perfect little figure. All small and easily fuckable. 

He didn't want to seem rude, so he spoke. Bucky always spoke to his victims to seem like a nice guy, "Where you heading?"

"Uh, just a little further down the road, thanks.." His voice was soft and so adorable. Maybe Bucky would keep him alive for a bit just to hear his little whimpers and screams when he rapes him.

"What's your name kid?" Bucky asked.

"Peter.."

"Suits you." Bucky smiles again, just for the teen to ease down a bit. He needed Peter to let his guard down so he could go in for the strike.

They drove down the road a bit more, and Peter seemed to be a bit more relaxed. He had his head rested on his hand as he stared out the window obliviously. After glancing at him a couple of times to make sure he was paying no attention, Bucky knew that this was his chance. As he waited at the red light, Bucky grabbed a rusty crowbar from the floor of the car and whacks Peter on the back of the head, making sure he did it with brute force for him to be unconscious.

And it worked. Peter dropped down as if he was dead. He would be soon, though.

Chuckling to himself sadistically, Bucky starts driving over to the woods, pulling over an area and taking the knocked out teenager into the dark place. Bucky always took his victims into deep depths of the woods. He dragged Peter into the woods, and laid him down against the bark of a tree, and he hurried back to his car to retrieve his knives because he knew he needed it.

Peter had woken up before Bucky came back and he looks around confused and with a bad headache. He suddenly gets scared. He was in an unknown, secluded place. His heart races, his mind going everywhere, puzzled and fearful. Peter tries to stand so he could escape, but as soon as he does, he feels something like a brick or large rock getting thrown at his forehead. Peter exclaims in pain and drops to the ground, a cut on his forehead from the blow with a little blood coming through. 

He gasps and his vision was blurry, staring at the grassy ground, keeping himself up with his hands. Peter gets up on his knees, and opens his eyes wide when a strong hand is choking him. Peter looks straight into the eyes of the culprit. It was the man who picked him up from the road.

"Tryin to escape precious?" Bucky smirked. His eyes clouded with lust and insanity. Bucky slams the slightly disoriented teen down on his back with his hand wrapped around his neck. He uses the knife to cut through Peter's shirt and pants, revealing his nudeness. His body was perfect. Slender, small and delicious. His cream colored skin looking soft and easy to cut through. Nipples pink and perfectly pinchable, and his cock small and limp.

Tears started to spill out of Peter's eyes at what he was going to do. Bucky let's go of Peter's neck for a moment, and stabs Peter right in the stomach, making sure to miss any vital organs. He didn't want him dead just yet. Peter chokes out a shriek from the stab, holding the wound on his stomach as blood drained from him, staining the grass. The sight was nothing but beautiful. Bucky was painfully hard and dripping in his pants.

Bucky quickly brought out his hard cock and swings open Peter's legs, positioning himself to his dry hole. 

"Please!" Peter held his breath as the tip was forced inside of his virgin hole and he started to squeal more, which made Bucky's cock twitch excitingly.

"Fuck, you're so tight _Peter,_ " Bucky made sure to put emphasis on his name. 

Peter soon starts to scream, which was absolutely beautiful, "Help me! Help me, somebody!" He sobs out, hoping for someone to hear.

As much as he wanted to hear him scream, Bucky couldn't risk getting caught. As he continues to force himself inside of him, he grabs a knife, swinging it down and jabbing Peter right in the throat. Peter was squirming wildly, blood oozed out profusely from the intrusion, and his screams were interrupted by gurgling. Bucky removed the knife and slashed it across his throat, creating more blood splatter and giving Peter a chance of dying quicker.

Bucky thought this was the hottest thing he's ever seen. This pretty boy's life slipping away right before his eyes as he brutally raped him was the best. It was a wet dream come true for sure. Peter was coughing and gargling in pain, soft little tears pour out from his beautiful brown eyes as he laid splayed out and dying. Peter was becoming more and more tense, his torn ring of muscles tightening around Bucky's girth and causing him to groan in pleasure. Bucky looked Peter right into his eyes, looking at the fear, the agony. It was so arousing.

It was then Peter suddenly wasn't tense anymore. He went limp and he stopped moving. His eyes stay open and glassy, looking directly at the person who killed and raped him.

Bucky was in definite euphoria. His mind was foggy and he closed his eyes to fully savor this unforgettable gruesome moment. His surroundings were all completely blocked out as his orgasm reached. He soon came inside of the corpse, and he pulled out, watching his cum and a little blood seep out from the now dead teen.

Even though he had already came, he was up for a few more rounds. He had his knife and he started cutting further into Peter's slit neck, licking his lips at the slosh of wet flesh getting cut through. Bucky keeps going struggling a bit at the bone. He clashes his knife against his open spine, causing Peter's body to jerk from natural reaction. Bucky kept going until the bone snaps, Peter's head completely falls off, and falls on the ground with a soft thud.

Bucky picks his head up by the hair and he looks at it for a moment. Peter's hazel eyes were half closed and glossy, pink lips parted, brown curls slightly swooping on his pale face. Bucky started to kiss it, sticking his tongue into the mouth, making out with it sensually as if it were alive. He licks the teeth, the lips, sucks on the limp tongue and then licks the cheeks, tasting the cold tears of his victim.

Bucky places the mouth on his cock. Still warm and wet. He fucks the disembodied head, getting crimson all over his twitching cock. Bucky face fucks it, pushing it all the way down to the root and then back up, shivering in sinful ecstacy. Bucky had an even sicker idea. He pulls his dick out of his mouth, getting his knife to scoop out one of the eyes of Peter. He digs the knife into the eyelid, rotating the weapon around the socket before popping the eye out.

He cuts off the vessel attached to the eye, and places his cock inside of the eye socket and starts to fuck it. There was so much blood, but it made such a good substitute for lube. Bucky was sure he was fucking into his brain right now. The thought makes him shudder in arousal. Soon, he cums inside of the hole, the liquid turned a bit pink from the amount of blood mixing with his semen.

Bucky felt like that was one of the best nights of his life. A night to remember. He retrieves a trash bag from his car and puts the headless body, then the head in there. It was easy to carry since Peter didn't look very heavy, and he places the black bag into the trunk. He gets into the drivers and starts to drive home, humming happily to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests!


End file.
